


Metamorphosis

by PipBoi3000



Category: Starfighter, Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Keeler, every breath is a struggle. But perhaps there is a reason. Perhaps there are some things just too big to contain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

Encke looked into his navigators eyes and felt a ripple in the air. It pulsed through him with a power he couldn’t possibly describe. “K-Keeler….?” The man in white just smiled though and touched his fighters face. The pale hand that connected radiated with the same kind of breathtaking charge that clung to the air around them. The place where Keeler pressed his fingers felt like the only place the sky had ever touched the earth and when he spoke it was with a strength Encke could have never imagined.   
“Don’t be afraid, Encke. I promise I will come back to you. My heart is yours but my body…”  
Keeler smiled.   
“My body isn’t mine.”   
Before Encke could open his mouth to ask what Keeler was talking about, the navigator stepped back and closed his eyes. Everything around him seemed to shift; bending and bowing to accommodate the sheer force of Keeler's presence.   
  
Then his feet left the ground. Encke wanted to reach out for him but something stopped him….This was supposed to happen. There was an something inevitable in his movements, the way he floated there; Suspended in sensation, hung among the stars. The man let out a sigh, mist floating out between his teeth and through the six new gills that lined his neck. Each breath he drew in was more confident than the last, peaceful and taken in without strain.   
  
His eyes fluttered open along with two more that adorned his cheeks. They glowed molten silver as he gazed lovingly down at Encke who could only gape, speechless at the creature emerging before him. Keelers suit could no longer contain the form within and it fell about him in shreds, revealing the pale skin of a body Encke didn’t know. A tail unfurled to wrap gracefully around fawn-like legs. Every tendon; every nerve and vessel in Keeler seemed to stretch, rendering him impossibly thin and long. A relief with the force of an orgasm and the release of an impending storm wrapped itself around Keeler.   
  
There was no falsified oxygen in his lungs now, just the cool, clear, impossible chemicals of space. He glowed; Pure and imperial. He pulsed and flowed within the atmosphere; moving as one with the galaxy. He was the most beautiful thing Encke had ever seen. The grip of his transformation released him and set the creature gently back down in front of Encke, the braid, work of the fighter's own clumsy fingers, coming to rest on a narrow shoulder. For the first time in his life, Encke found himself looking up into the face of his navigator. He said nothing but wrapped his arms around Keeler. When he rested his head on that chest all he heard was the thunder of a heart that would slow for nothing and all he felt was breath after breath.  
Infinite.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :) Tiny little fic-let... Not as usual pair I write for but I want space baby Keeler to be happy and healthy.


End file.
